


You Know You Got All My Attention

by scottskiddo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, matching outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottskiddo/pseuds/scottskiddo
Summary: Matching their clothes was Tessa’s thing. Ever since they started dating, Scott’s wardrobe had an extreme makeover and Tessa had to pride herself in that. It was very evident whenever Tessa went out of town because she would see pictures of Scott posing with fans in the same, ratty tee shirt for three days straight. But that was beside the point right now. She had approximately six hours left to find Scott an outfit that would match with hers. Challenge accepted.ORThe one where Tessa is Scott's personal stylist.





	You Know You Got All My Attention

It was 1:00 p.m. as the sunlight came peeking through the white, silky curtains of Tessa’s London home. She was rummaging through her closet as Scott sat in the living room, flipping through TV channels. He could hear Tessa mumble something from her room. Sensing her frustration, Scott set the TV remote on the couch and walked towards Tessa’s room. 

“You know you’ll look beautiful no matter what you wear.” Scott reassured a very panicked Tessa. She was currently holding four different dresses and a pair of black suede heels. 

“Tess,” he tried again when she didn’t respond. “You there kiddo?”

“Sorry,” Tessa set the various articles of clothing on her closet shelf and turned around to face Scott. “With so many public appearances lately, it’s hard for me to remember what I wore to each event.” 

“I’m sure a group of old guys at a car dealership aren’t going to remember your latest outfit.” Scott chuckled. 

The duo was invited to an event at Acura West tonight. Paul and the rest of the Acura West team had asked Tessa and Scott to give a speech about their Olympic accomplishments and future plans. Although the two of them had a packed schedule these days, they really couldn’t say no to a company who had supported them for years. Besides, they were getting used to giving speeches by now. The only drawback to these types of events, besides the fact that they have zero free time these days, is Tessa’s pre-event panic about what to wear. 

“I know,” Tessa sighed. “There’s just been a lot going on lately.”

Scott could tell how tired she sounded, so he began rubbing her shoulders. He could feel her begin to relax as she closed her eyes. 

“Everything’s going to be fine, Tess. Just think, when we get home, it’ll be just you and me. Free to do whatever we want.” He kissed her neck before he continued. “The grass will still be green, and the sky will still be blue no matter what you wear. Not the best words of inspiration, but I think-” Suddenly Scott was interrupted by Tessa sifting through another rack of dresses.

“Blue, that’s it! Scott, you’re a genius!” Tessa turned around to give Scott a quick kiss before averting her eyes back to her endless collection of dresses. “Here it is, just what I was looking for!” Tessa smiled at the blue, lace dress with black trim. She had worn it a while back for a jewelry shoot with Hillberg & Berk, but hadn’t taken it out of the closet since. 

“Just the right mix of classic and fun.” Tessa handed the dress to Scott. “Babe, would you hold this for a sec? I just need to grab those black heels.”

Scott held onto the dress feeling pretty proud. All he remembered saying was something about blue skies, and suddenly she had an entire outfit picked out in less than ten minutes. A new world record if he did say so himself. His thoughts were interrupted when Tessa came back holding the black heels she was looking for.

“Perfect,” she grinned while holding the shoes next to the dress. “Now let’s find something for you to match.” 

Matching their clothes was Tessa’s thing. Ever since they started dating, Scott’s wardrobe had an extreme makeover and Tessa had to pride herself in that. It was very evident whenever Tessa went out of town because she would see pictures of Scott posing with fans in the same, ratty tee shirt for three days straight. But that was beside the point right now. She had approximately six hours left to find Scott an outfit that would match with hers. Challenge accepted. Trying to speed up the process, Scott departed for a brief minute, only to return with a blue button-down shirt. 

“I think you’ll be happy with my choice.” Scott walked back into Tessa’s (really theirs, who is he kidding) room with a big smile on his face, holding the dress shirt. 

However, Tessa’s reaction wasn’t quite what he was hoping for. 

“Babe, I love you but,” Tessa trailed off. “Wasn’t that shirt in the hamper to be washed?” 

“What, this thing?” Scott questioned, quickly sniffing the shirt. “Smells clean.”

Tessa reluctantly grabbed the shirt from him, carefully inspecting it. 

“Matches right?” Scott asked her. 

Tessa could tell how excited he was about his potential find, so she tried to soften the blow by using her sweetest voice possible. 

“Scott, it’s all wrinkled and I’m pretty sure that’s a beer stain.” She cringed. Tessa loved Scott more than anything else in the world, but sometimes he was like a five-year-old when it came to taking care of his clothes. 

“I can clean it, and I’m pretty sure I know how to use an iron.” Scott boasted. “Don’t test my household skills, Virtch.” 

The look on Tessa’s face clearly showed that Scott, in fact, did not have the best household skills. She loved him for trying but remembered the one time he tried to get a stain out of the rug only to turn the mess into a bigger stain. Needless to say, they got a new rug after that. He could cook, she’ll give him that, but ironing and stain removal was a completely different beast. 

“Why don’t we just find you something different?” Tessa suggested. “It’s been a while since you bought a new shirt.” 

Since there was basically no use in arguing with the fashion queen herself, the duo hopped into Tessa’s white car. 

***

When they arrived at Saffron Road, a clothing boutique in London, the staff greeted them with warm smiles. Tessa and Scott had both modeled for the clothing company, so the employees knew who they were right away. As if on a mission, Tessa sprinted towards the men’s section. She began scanning through the various racks of dress shirts, setting a few blue ones aside as she looked. 

“Try these on.” Tessa handed Scott the massive amount of clothing with a smile on her face. He swore that if she wasn’t an ice dancer, she could’ve been a professional stylist.

“Yes ma’am.” Scott chuckled while heading into the fitting room. 

“I want to see all of them too!” Tessa shouted from outside the fitting room. “Don’t think you can just get away with buying the first shirt you try on.”   
The first shirt that Scott tried on was light blue with a pinstripe detail throughout. He couldn’t really understand what made this different than the one he had at home but showed it to Tessa nonetheless. 

“Here’s look number one.” Scott playfully spun around as if he was on that 'What Not to Wear' show that Tessa watched. 

Tessa walked up to him and fiddled with the buttons and collar until they were perfectly aligned. She stepped back, with as quizzical glance, as if to inspect her work.

“It’s definitely an option, but I think the blue is a little too light to match my dress.” puzzled Tessa. 

After a few more less than great options, Scott stepped out in yet another blue button-down. This one matched the color of Tessa’s dress almost perfectly and had a faint checkered pattern all over it. 

“What do you think?” questioned Scott as he faced Tessa.

The lovestruck look on her face was a dead giveaway about her opinion on the shirt. 

“You look amazing,” Tessa became distracted as she ran her fingertips up and down Scott’s arm. 

“Don’t get too carried away, T. We’re in a public place, remember?” Scott purred. “I mean, not that it ever stopped you before…”

“Real funny,” Tessa playfully pushed him. “But seriously, this is perfect. Go get changed and we’ll bring it to the register.” 

As Scott headed back into the fitting room, Tessa decided to take a brief look at the shoes. If he’s getting a new shirt, he might as well get a new pair of dress shoes to match. Right as Tessa grabbed a shiny black pair of shoes, she could hear Scott yelp from the fitting room. Natasha, the teenage sales clerk, shot Tessa a worried glace. 

“Sorry,” Tessa mouthed to Natasha as she hurried back to the fitting rooms. 

Barging into the small room, Tessa encountered a very shirtless Scott staring dumbfoundedly at the price tag of the button-down. 

“$195?” Scott perplexed without taking his eyes off the price tag. “You know all the things you could buy with that kind of money?” 

“It’s Theory, Scott,” Tessa reassured him by gently rubbing his back. “That’s an expensive brand, but the quality is amazing. This will last you a long time.”

“For that price it better last me until I end up in my grave.” Scott said flatly. 

“I’ll make you a deal,” Tessa grabbed the shirt from Scott and began to whisper in his ear. “You buy that shirt and I’ll make it up to you tonight.” 

As he looked into her green, lust-filled eyes, he knew he couldn’t say no. Only Tessa Virtue could convince him to buy a shirt that cost more than their Apple TV. 

“You’re impossible to say no to, you know that?” Scott purred as he pulled Tessa in for a hug. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Needless to say, they were the best-dressed couple at the event.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first time writing vm fan fiction. Hope you like it! Let me know if there are other prompts you'd like to see me do. I'm a huge fan of fluff, so the fluffier the better. :)


End file.
